<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【豆助】Monsoon (上) 【Red Moon 番外】 by kuratan_1582</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598619">【豆助】Monsoon (上) 【Red Moon 番外】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582'>kuratan_1582</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>R18 / 因為是Red Moon番外所以會有一點點點點的松鼠貓</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【豆助】Monsoon (上) 【Red Moon 番外】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　「嗶」的一聲，金英助打開冷氣，倒在他好不容易鋪好的浴巾床鋪上。他側躺著，撫摸浴巾柔軟的純棉表面，它平整地覆蓋床單，防止床單被液體弄髒——想到這裡，金英助被冷風吹拂的身體不自覺熱起來。</p><p>　　自從知道了金建學其實是狼人和吸血鬼的混種，而且擁有狼人的發情期後，金英助每個月必定會再多請幾天假。</p><p>　　「發情期……為什麼我完全不知道？」<br/>
　　「我忍下來了。」金建學說。「否則我會傷到哥。」</p><p>　　金英助對他獨自承受發情期這件事發了很大的脾氣——雖然是自顧自的——，他要求金建學以後不准瞞著自己發情，他會幫他渡過。</p><p>　　「唉……。」金建學聽了，相當懊惱地摸摸頭。「看來哥完全不知道事情的嚴重性啊。」<br/>
　　「到時哥要是被吃掉，我可不會幫忙。」李抒澔碎念著，身為局外人，他意外地是三人之中看起來最煩躁的那一個。<br/>
　　「建學不會吃掉我的。」金英助信誓旦旦。「我相信你。」<br/>
　　金建學抬起頭來看著認真的金英助，面無表情地。「到時我就不會是哥認識的金建學了。」</p><p>　　金英助在半睡半醒中呢喃，糟糕、不小心睡著了——周圍一片黑暗，背後有個巨大、炙熱、毛茸茸的什麼正將他緊緊環抱。<br/>
　　「建學……？」「哥。」一股熱氣噴灑在金英助耳朵上，他敏感地動了動。他總覺得金建學的身體比平常來得高大，翻身定睛一看，一隻半獸半人的狼正躺在他身邊。<br/>
　　「哇！」<br/>
　　「抱歉，沒有事先和你說。」金建學頭上的狼耳朵上下壓動，他的雙瞳變成金屬銀灰色，在黑暗中發亮。「我在發情期會變成狼人。但血統只有一半，變化並不完全。」<br/>
　　「沒事……這樣就夠了。」眼前的金建學仍然是熟悉的臉，但體型大了一倍，部分皮膚上覆蓋些許黑色、白色的毛茸，金英助伸手觸碰。「好軟。」對於金建學新奇的手感，金英助似乎很中意，但又觀察著金建學的臉色。「……我可以繼續摸嗎？」「隨你高興——唔。」<br/>
　　金建學突然把金英助抓回懷裡，呼吸急促起來。「怎麼回事？哪裡不舒服嗎？」<br/>
　　「沒什麼，發情時會這樣。」金建學把臉埋在金英助頸間，豎起的狼耳輕搔在他臉頰上。「你要待在我旁邊。」<br/>
　　「知道了，哥就在這裡。」金英助輕撫他的後腦勺。「你……我是指你們，發情的對象是人類嗎？」<br/>
　　「通常是同類，但現在沒有同類的氣息在附近，所以是哥。」<br/>
　　「為什麼是我？——雖然我知道不會是抒澔。」<br/>
　　金建學抬起頭，把額頭靠在金英助的，黏膩地蹭了蹭，和他四目交接。「因為我喜歡你。」<br/>
　　「這……！」面對金建學從未有過的坦率模樣，金英助的耳朵燥熱起來。<br/>
　　「怎麼了嗎？」金建學一臉大驚小怪，他有些不安地磨蹭金英助的臉。<br/>
　　「沒……。」這傢伙絕對不是金建學。金英助有一剎那竟認真地閃過這念頭。他被抱了好一會兒，摸到金建學背後大大的尾巴，他像找到絨毛玩具似的玩弄起來。「這個好棒啊……啊！會動耶。」<br/>
　　「當然會動了。」金建學無奈地甩動尾巴，不時在金英助故意拉扯時輕咬他一口。突然間，金建學抱緊他，體溫明顯升高，他在慌張的金英助耳邊痛苦地喘氣。<br/>
　　「建學、建學啊？」<br/>
　　金英助發現自己的大腿被硬硬的東西頂著，他吞了吞口水，伸手一摸，金英助的臉差一點僵硬。「為、為什麼……？」<br/>
　　「身體變大了，這裡當然也會變大。」金建學皺眉，他本能地摩擦金英助柔軟的大腿，但這對發情中的狼來說遠遠不足。「別再摸了，哥。」<br/>
　　「不行、太、太大了！」金英助發現腿間超越人類的硬物隨著動作似乎還賬得更大了些，一想到這個東西即將要貫穿自己的身體，他不禁臉色發白。「建學啊，哥用嘴幫你……嗚、」<br/>
　　金建學捏住他的下巴，手指試探性地撐開雙唇，看了看很快就放開。「沒辦法，哥吞不下去。」<br/>
　　「嘴巴都放不下的東西怎麼可能塞進去那裡——！」</p><p>　　金英助被翻了個身，他躺在金建學身下，看著金建學脫下上衣，精壯的身體熱氣騰騰，他著急地拉住自己的手腕，狼耳朵往兩邊壓平。「對不起，但哥太香了。」<br/>
　　「建學……。」金英助緊張地看著失控的他。<br/>
　　「但還是得先擴張才行。」當金建學伸手要去找潤滑液時，金英助抓住他。「怎麼？」<br/>
　　金英助撇過頭，小聲地說。「我、我自己用過了。」<br/>
　　「……什麼？」<br/>
　　「畢竟是發情期，會發生什麼事我還是……你快一點啦。」金英助用袖子遮住自己的臉。金建學看到哥哥罕見的害羞，俯身親了他幾下，褪下他的褲子，往臀縫一摸，果然還有一點潤滑液殘留；但為了保險起見，金建學還是用了更多潤滑液在手上，他打開金英助的雙腿，往後穴伸進兩指，不過抽插幾下就聽到金英助忍不住的喘息。<br/>
　　金建學抽出手，再次被體內的熱潮襲擊，他倒在金英助身上，金英助摸著他的手臂安撫他，用雙腳勾著他的腰。「不舒服的話就趕快進來——」<br/>
　　「太快的話哥會受傷的。」金建學堅持，他支撐著金英助的雙腳，緩慢地將腿間猙獰的巨物插進他體內。「放輕鬆。」<br/>
　　「嗯……。」金英助的皮膚滲著薄汗，他緊閉雙眼，反覆深吸氣，努力接納比平時更粗長的尺寸，手指扣著床單；當金建學的大腿緊貼著自己的臀部，他意識到自己已經吞下了對方的全部。<br/>
　　被又濕又緊的腸壁包圍，金建學煎熬地喘著粗氣，他恨不得現在就抽動折磨他的慾望，但他不想弄痛金英助，停在原地耐心地等他適應，他梳理著金英助汗濕的瀏海，放在他臉頰上的手突然被抓住。「建學……建學……。」「哥。」<br/>
　　金英助睜開眼，濕潤地望著金建學，他的雙手心疼地握著金建學。「你一直都獨自忍耐這些嗎……？明明這麼痛苦，就算認識我之後也總是忍著……早點告訴我就好了啊。」<br/>
　　金建學有點訝異地看著哥哥，然後他閉上眼。「就是因為這樣，我才不敢找你。」<br/>
　　「什麼——啊啊！」</p><p>　　體內的陰莖無預警地動了起來，金建學無可忍耐地壓住金英助掙扎的雙手，發燙的陰莖不斷往深處衝撞，碰撞到臀肉的部分啪啪地作響，金英助只能斷斷續續地呻吟；肚子就像是要被頂穿似的難受，但被毫無縫隙地輾壓前列腺又令人酥麻，他很快就被操硬了。</p><p>　　「哥就算痛也很爽嗎？」金建學看到他的陰莖已經滲出興奮的黏液，更變本加厲地加快速度，忍不住在他脖子上舔吻，身後的尾巴高興地甩著。「嗚……英助哥好棒……你太好吃了。」<br/>
　　「嗚、建學、嗯啊——」聽著金建學誘惑人心的沙啞嗓音在耳邊喊著平常不會說的台詞和舒服的呻吟，金英助感覺理智快要溶化殆盡，他抬起腰迎合狼的侵入，撒嬌地討親；他想要把手抽出來，金建學便順從地鬆手，讓他撫慰自己滴著汁液的陰莖，金建學的尖牙一輕咬他的側頸，他就會發出可愛的鼻音。<br/>
　　金英助感覺到金建學正抵在後穴深處抽插，他用僅剩的力氣套弄自己瀕臨極限的陰莖，精液一顫一顫地射在腹部上，腸壁也爽得不停收縮。<br/>
　　「哥，再忍耐一下。」金建學把癱軟的金英助撈起來，讓他坐在自己的陰莖上，這個體位讓巨物埋得更深，金英助抱著他的脖子，大腿不停發抖，承受著金建學高潮前的衝刺。「嗯……要射了……！」<br/>
　　大量的滾燙精液瞬間灌滿後穴，裝不下的液體順著金建學的抽出而流下，兩人之間充滿濕搭搭的液體，但金英助只是把對方抱得更緊，靠在他身上稍作喘息。</p><p>　　這是金建學第一次在發情期得到安撫，金英助接住了他最脆弱的時刻，這一點讓他開心異常。他反覆撫摸金英助的後腦勺，然後他發現金英助似乎想要站起來，他立刻警覺地把他推倒在床上。「你要去哪？」<br/>
　　「我只是、想去浴室洗一下。」金英助有點嚇到地回答。金建學抓著他，回到一開始抱著側躺的姿勢。「不要走。」他摩擦著金英助的額頭，雙腳把他禁錮在懷裡。<br/>
　　「……好，我不走。」不知是否是發情期的緣故，但金英助不禁覺得今天黏人的金建學特別可愛。<br/>
　　「你笑什麼？」金建學低沈地質問他。<br/>
　　「沒什麼啦。」金英助拍拍他的頭，順手玩起他頭上的狼耳朵，金建學也不再說話，任由金英助好奇地把玩他身為狼的一部分。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>